Vehicle headlights are typically used to improve visibility, when the visibility conditions are low due to fog, rain, smoke, darkness and the like. Nowadays, vehicles provide a large variety of headlights. Some of these headlights may include fog lights, driving lights, off-road lights, bumper lights, multiple bulb headlights, high beam lights, low beam lights, etc. Low beam lights generally provide less field of illumination, when compared to high beam lights and hence are ideal for use on urban roads with street lights or in heavy traffic conditions. On the other hand, high beam lights may typically be used in rural roads or poorly lit roads or on highways or freeways when there is no oncoming traffic.
Currently, vehicle drivers are expected to manually switch between high and low beams and various other configurations of the lights based on instinct and defined guidelines. For example, a driver may have to manually turn on the fog lamps in case the driver experiences fog conditions. In another example, a driver may have to switch the lights from a high beam to a low beam when another vehicle approaches from the opposite side. Failure to do so may cause the driver of the oncoming vehicle to be momentarily blinded which may lead to accidents. The high beam may affect the driver driving ahead as well, because the lights may get reflected through the rear view mirror and the side mirrors of the car ahead.
However, sometimes, drivers might not be aware of which type of light to be used under a particular circumstance. Also, sometimes, drivers might not be able to make a quick judgement in controlling the vehicle headlights. The failure to switch to the appropriate headlights or mode of headlights may lead to unsafe conditions for the driver of the vehicle as well as other vehicles on the road.